


She Went to Me HA!

by GeekMonkeyWithNetflix



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Disney World & Disneyland, F/F, Femslash February, Field Trip, Fluff, Hotels, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 10:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6113577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekMonkeyWithNetflix/pseuds/GeekMonkeyWithNetflix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Class wide Disneyland trip leads to Cosima and Delphine sharing a hotel room... with one bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Went to Me HA!

"What?!?! How are you not going, it's the best performance all year Shay!"  
"Look my mom made it very clear it's either this for me or a 4 day family vacation in summer and I really don't feel like getting reminded everyday about how we can't go on a trip because of me"  
"Uugghhh fine, that makes sense I'm mad at you though"  
"I'm sure you are, why don't you room with Sarah?"  
"Because she's sharing with Rachel"  
"Eewwww"  
"I know, I plan on tiring her out as much as I can by making her go and forth all day but pretty sure they'll still be banging all night"  
"You know they will be. Go look at the list see who doesn't have a roomie"  
"Yeah ok"

  
So Shay and I walk over to the paper hanging in front of the door, all but one person is roomed.  
"Delphine Cormier, she's the French exchange student right?" Shay asks  
"Yeah with the amazing hair, I guess I'll talk to her real quick see if she minds getting roomed with me"

  
I look for her in the crowded band room and she's near one of the electrical outlets looking on her charging phone so I go over  
"Hey Delphine right?"  
She looks up and smiles at me  
"Oui, and I’m terrible with names so yours is?" said with a raised eyebrow and a bit of self deprication

"Cosima” answered with a smile as I do

"OH you're Cosima everyone seems to call you Cos it was difficult finding out if you were the same person”  
I smile at that because it's pretty true like 3 people call me Cosima in here, Sarah when she's mad, Shay when she wants to mess with me, and substitutes  
"Yeah Cosima, but please call me Cos"  
"Ok I'll remember that, enchanté" she says with a smile and a beautiful buttery French accent  
"Enchante” I answer back in a much more American accent

“Anyway the reason I'm bothering you is that you aren’t the on the list with a roomie for the Disney trip so I wanted to see if you mind rooming with me"

"No I don’t mind at all, I was actually kind of afraid I'd get roomed with someone weird"

I act fake hurt and say

"Delphine Corimer did you just claim I'm not weird, I'm hurt" she smiles and laughs a little

"No no you're weird, but a good weird you make everyone laugh"

"Why thank you. I'll go sign my name on the thing and see you tomorrow"

"Ok au revoir" as she picks up her backpack and goes to lunch

 

"Well I must admit I could get used to that hot as hell accent" Shay says from behind me

"Shay do you have to listen to every conversation I have?"

"Yes duh"

"You're an idiot"

"I'm your idiot"

"That's true" I walk over to the paper and sign my name

"Let's go get lunch"

 

* * *

 

"OI GET UP GEEK, TIME TO GO!!!"

And the less than beautiful sound of Sarah yelling at me as once again woken me up

"You watch too much BBC ya punk rock hoe"

"Have you seen Doctor Who before Moffat messed it up trust me there's never too much"

"And I'm the geek of this family?"

"Yes you are" she says as she starts throwing me some clothes

"We're gonna be late get your lazy ass around"

"Well when you say it so nicely how could I not"

 

I get up, pack the rest of my stuff, throw on some clothes real quick and we are off. We get there on time which is amazing because we combined are normally later than a pregnant woman's period but Rachel doesn't like Sarah being late so she shows up on time, how whipped. We get on the bus and now we have 6 hours on the road so Sarah and I immediately start annoying each other when she notices me stealing one too many looks at Delphine who has earbuds in and is reading

"You like her eh?"

"Well look at her she's hot, she's funny, and that accent is to die for dude"

"Have fun controlling yourself, you know you're sharing a bed right"

"It's king sized, I'll take a cold shower and live. I'd advise you to do the same you know they're doing checks"

"Trust me Rachel and I know how to do our business without getting caught"

"Gross" she laughs and I hand her an earbud so we can watch some movies I downloaded together on my phone and we still have 5 hours and 30 minutes to go. This should be fun.

* * *

Sarah and I are beat after today, a whole day in the park and a 30 minute performance mid day. We walk with everybody to the hotel and hug each other and say goodnight as we go into our own rooms and Delphine just beat me to the place.

 

"Hey, have fun?" I ask her

"Tons actually"

"Never been to Disneyland?"

"I'm French”

"Don't you have one in Paris?"

"Still never been"

"Poor little puppy" she laughs and says she's going to take a quick shower to wash off some sweat so I start getting some stuff out and turn on the TV and Kitchen Nightmares is on. I watch it for a few minutes when Delphine comes out with her wet hair tied up and in some loose black shorts, some tube socks, and a oversized white tee shirt that says say hi if you're bi and I think that's when my soul left my body.

 

"Ahh I love Kitchen Nightmares" she says excitingly while sitting down next to me

"Really? Me too, I love the drama"

"Yeah it's great, I'm done in there if you want to take a shower" and I almost say only if I can take it with you which means I need a cold one

"Yeah thanks" I go grab a change of clothes when I realize Sarah switched out one of my shirts with my say hey if you're gay one and all I can think is bless you Sarah. So I take a quick shower and put on some stretched out sweats that used to be Sar's and the shirt she planted me.

 

I walk out and Delphine laughs a little and says,

"Hey" cheekily and with a smirk

"Hi" I say back in the same manner. I walk over and sit on the edge of the bed with her, a bit more awkwardly than I would have liked, and watched the rest of Kitchen Nightmares while we made small talk.

 

“So how long are you here?” I ask her and she looks a bit confused

“What do you mean?”

“Aren’t you an exchange student?”

“No my family moved here, we already had a bunch of family here so here I am”

“Ooohhh, well everyone thinks you are an exchange student so”

“I understand why, I mean I’m pretty much a French stereotype you should taste the crêpes I make”

“Ah be careful I might just have to take you up on that” she smiles at that

“You’re very cheeky, that’s what I like about you”. It is at this point the rest of my poor gay soul left my body, but I just smile back

“Are you tired?”

“Yeah but not enough to fall asleep”

“Well since nothing else seems to be on TV it is Cosima to the rescue” I get up and she looks a little confused as I walk over to my bag and pull out a few different board games

“Last year my friend and I were bored out of our minds because we couldn’t fall asleep so I planned ahead. Wanna play?”

“Sure what do you have?”

“Uhm… Battleship because I am a child, Sorry, and Apples to Apples because my sister took Cards Against Humanity claiming seniority even though she escaped the womb about 2 minutes before me”

“Oh yeah Sarah right? You two are practically like clones”

“I could not disagree more my sister is a piece of human trash whom I love but still” I say lovingly

“Let’s play Battleship I know that one the best”

“Ok” I grab the box and we sit on opposite sides of bed and start setting up our pieces

“So when did you come out?” she’s a bit shocked at first like a how did you know thing but then she remembered what shirt she was wearing so she answered

“Like last year I mean one can only watch Imagine Me & You without reconsidering some things you know”

“Ha yeah I know what you are saying”

“What about you? I mean your shirt is certainly telling too”

“Ok picture it middle school dance 2011, nothing too big just an after school thing most people were casual but some are more dressed up. Sarah and I are hanging out with each other because that’s what we do and in walks a girl by the name of Ashley Orlando, hot as hell and in some shorts and a dressy shirt. I point her out to Sarah and we start reconsidering our sexualities but before anything gay could happen in walks her boyfriend and to this day I’m gayer than the America is Capitalist and Sarah hits on whoever she finds attractive”

“A family of the gay, I like it”

“Yes it certainly has a ring to it”.

 

We play and talk some more and she also beats me 4 times in a row.

“You kinda suck at this game”

“I’m letting you win, it’s called polite”

“Sure you are, I’m pretty tired you want to go to sleep?” a quick look at the late time answers my question for me

“Yeah we have to get up early tomorrow and it’s already midnight”. So we put away the game, plug our phones in, turn off the lights, and get in bed.

“Should we set an alarm?”

“No they come around and bang on our doors to wake us up don’t worry. Oh side note Sarah stopped sharing a bed with me at age 4 because I move around a lot but I haven’t for a little while so if I do that I’m sorry”

“Haha ok. Goodnight”

“Bonne Nuit”. I swear to God if I wake up with my arm around her I’m killing myself.

* * *

 

The LA morning sun is shining in my face and I look at my phone, 7:18, well I have to wake up in 10 minutes anyway so I might as well stay awake. The blanket is feeling kinda heavy that’s weird. This is when I look down and see Delphine’s arm around my torso and I didn’t realize I had more soul to lose but I did because it left. I have to admit though I’m just happy I wasn’t the one to go over to her, she went to me HA! Just now I don’t know what to do, there’s not a chance in hell I’m moving her arm I’m actually quite enjoying it. I guess I’ll just lay here and wait for the teachers to come around and knock on our door. This plan actually makes sense to me for about 2 minutes before I realize I didn’t close the curtain and whoever comes to wake us up can see in. Damn it! Ok what to do, what to do. I can’t just get up, she’ll wake up and feel embarrassed and know I know that her arm was around me. I should just try to wake her up then act asleep, yeah that’s good. I go to check my phone one last time when I fall from trying to reach it damn my tiny arm span, and Delphine is waking up I’ll run over to the bathroom. So I do that and she seems to just be opening her eyes as I start to act like I was brushing my teeth.

 

“Morin’ sleepyhead” that came out a bit more panicked than I would have liked but I don’t think she noticed.

“Good morning, what time is it?”

“7:23”

“Ok, did you hear something a second ago?”. Oh shit

“Like what?”

“Like a thud, like something heavy dropped”. Yep oh shit was right

“No I didn’t hear anything, you have active dreams Miss Cormier” good, get her laughing make her forget what she was talking about.

“Oh wouldn’t you like to know how I dream” said confidently with a perked eyebrow.

“Don’t tease me now”

“Fine, when do we have to leave?”

“Like 7:45 but they will come around at 7:30”

“Ok thanks”. She gets up and goes into the bathroom so I actually brush my teeth and get dressed, black skinny jeans loose tee simple stuff. It is at this point I get a text from Sarah

 

You up?

Indeed I am

Ok making sure, getting woken

up by pounding on the door isn’t

fun

Unlike you yelling at me in the

morning right

Right ;)

So you shag all night or what??

Hardly

DAMN IT COS I HAD BETS GOIN

ON

Sorry sis

You losing money or pride?

I’m sure you won’t want to know

The bet was with Rachel wasn’t it

Yeah

You’re right I don’t want to know

Ha ok see you outside, but I expect

a detailed account of what happened

last night

Yeah ok

 

Then Delphine walks out and I swear to Jesus she could work any hairstyle because her previously perfectly curled hair is now super straight and trust me it is working.

 

“Do you have a hair tie I forgot mine?”

“Ah yeah, Sarah always forgets one so I have one with me 24/7” so I reach into my bag and give her it

“Thanks” and what I witness next confirms my sexuality because she perfectly ties her hair in the best ponytail I’ve ever seen in my life and I find it hot as hell. I guess whipped runs in the family.

“You ready?”

“Yep, are we going to put our stuff on the bus then go to the park?”

“Yeah so if you want anything take it with you”

“Ok thanks”. We do just that and we part ways once we get to the park when we each meet up with our people.

 

“SO TELL ME COS” Sarah screams in my ear.

“Well she had a say hi if you’re bi shirt with her so I must thank you for the shirt planting to helped me with”

“I knew you’d want it”

“Then we watched Kitchen Nightmares”

“Good, the girl likes Gordan”

“Yep, then we played Battleship”

“And you lost”

“Yes”

“It’s because you suck”

“You suck”

“What happened after dude”

“We went to sleep”

“THAT’S IT!?!? YOU JUST WENT TO SLEEP!?!?”

“Yeah, and you know I woke up with her arm around me”

“Oooooh, how did that go down?”

“Fell out of bed, the thud woke her up and ran to the bathroom to make it look like I was getting ready”

“Smooth”

“Thank you”

We all have a great day, our director gets us all in a big group picture and we get on the bus. I sit by Delphine and Sarah is with Rachel.

 

* * *

 

“I’m super tired do you mind if I fall asleep?” Delphine asks about 45 minutes in with a yawn proceeding.

“Not at all, if Sarah is not lying my shoulder is pretty comfy” Delphine smiles and rests her head on me and pulls up her blanket we are sharing.

“She wasn’t lying”

“Good”. I continue to watch the movie we have on as she falls asleep. Eventually I do too and Sarah had a field day with this as per the picture she got with us cuddled up that she keeps sending me.

We both wake up when we are about 15 minutes away from home when the teacher comes around to tell us.

“Thanks for letting me fall asleep on you” she says with a light chuckle.

“Ah well I fell asleep on you too” showing her the picture that Sarah sent me with 23 different captions.

“That’s pretty cute”

“You’re pretty cute” shit, apparently just woken up me has no gay gate but still she just smiles.

“Can you send that to me?”

“Sure” she put her number into my phone and I send the picture.

 

* * *

 

We get back to school, get our bags, and I feel a rush of confidence roll over me so I figure I should use it.

“So since I already have your number I figure I should ask you on a date” Delphine instantly smiles

“I was wondering which of us would ask first” and now I’m smiling.

“Is your Friday free?”

“It is”

“Dinner and a movie?”

“Sounds perfect”

“Well I’ll text you with details then”

“Ok”

“Until next time, adieu”

“Oh look who know how to use google translate”

“Thank you it’s one of my few skills”. We both smile and hug then we each walk away.

It’s Sarah’s turn to drive so she and I get in the car.

“So I got a date”

“I was wondering which one of you was going to ask first”

“Hope you won a bet”

“I did”

“Well have fun with your weird bet sex stuff”

“Oh I will” she says only lightly jokingly, we both smile and I put on the radio. I’d say this was a good trip.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, sorry it's a little late I forgot to post it this morning but it's up now. This is sadly the last of the Femslash February Fridays but I think you should expect a work every two weeks or so. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
